<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams, Mechanical hands and Cocobot by Clocksmith, Fyrefox666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690436">Dreams, Mechanical hands and Cocobot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith'>Clocksmith</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666'>Fyrefox666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coco &amp; Nina are both 19-20 in this fic, Coco bandicoot isn't actually in this story but the robot double of her is, Cocobot, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Masturbation, Prequel, Robot Sex, Robot assisted masturbation, Robot copy of character, Robots, Sadness and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel smut story to Clocksmith's awesome story "CocoBot Brings Me Drinks"<br/>Takes place an hour or two before the start of that story.<br/>Can be read alone but not advised as you'll be confused about why there's a robotic double of Coco Bandicoot here.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coco Bandicoot/Nina Cortex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams, Mechanical hands and Cocobot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545564">CocoBot Brings Me Drinks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith">Clocksmith</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams, Mechanical hands and Cocobot. </p><p>By Fyrefox666 </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> The breeze was nice and cool, soft but strong enough to cool Nina’s body down from the blazing sun above. She sat in a hammock between two trees that were providing just enough shade for her to read quite contentedly from a book. Snuggled next to her was Coco bandicoot playing on her phone, Coco’s left hand was holding Nina’s right. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> It all felt so wonderful.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Then Nina turned the page of her book, but stopped suddenly, quizzically looking at her hand. It was soft, slightly blue and looke like any other hand of Nina’s but something was off. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nina looked harder at her hand, something was wrong with it. She twitched her fingers and heard the slight whirl of gears. Something was very clearly wrong.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nina turned to Coco but now all that lay next to her was a small plush toy that looked exactly like Coco, Nina was still holding its hand. But now the hand holding the doll’s was big and clunky, made of metal not flesh, but yet still twitched its finger when Nina did.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> She turned to her other hand, it was the same. Hands made of metal that were obviously her’s.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nina was confused had they always been like this? </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> She looked back down to her hands, they were now covered in blood, wet and slick. Nina wanted to scream, she turned her head skywades to see the clouds of a storm surrounding her.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Then suddenly it stopped </em> . </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Coco was back as herself, but now on top of Nina, giving her a sultry look and leaning her face close to Nina’s. Nina’s lips started to part, wanting the kiss Coco was offering, she felt her heart race, so she leaned forwards and yet her lips didn’t meet Coco’s. </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Coco was still looking at her and leaning forward, Nina copied her and yet their lips still didn’t meet. It was like Coco was moving backwards as they both leaned forwards.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nina brought a hand up to Coco’s head so she could make sure she and Coco kissed. The hand she brought up was still metal and covered in blood, Coco didn’t seem to notice. The sky above was now bloodshot red storm clouds.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nina tried to say something but her mouth didn’t make a sound, though she felt her mouth moving, and then she felt Coco’s soft hands on her thighs. Coco was still on top of her and giving her that sultry look, as a storm of blood red clouds started above them.  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Then she felt it, just the lightest touch of a finger over her covered genitals, and Coco bringing a hand, a hand covered in blood, to her lips to mime the action of ‘Shhhhhhhhhhh’ silently to Nina, before she curled that hand into a fist and punched Nina in the face.  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nina Cortex awoke with a fright, hot and sweaty under her thick black duvet. She pulled it back from its place above her head and looked at her electronic clock. </p><p>6:30am</p><p>She had slept in, usually she was up at 5:30am. She laid her head back onto her onyx black pillows and thought about the dream she had just woken up from. </p><p>Of course she had had dreams about Coco before, sometimes they were fighting, sometimes they were kissing and occasionally they were doing both at the same time. Struggling and fighting as they kissed and groped and touched each other, those were among her best dreams. </p><p>But that dream was more of a nightmare than any sort of erotic sparring, or fighting or simply being with each other. She would almost label it some sort of reaction, because she never dreamed of beaches or hammocks...or her hands covered in blood. </p><p>Nina brought her robotic hands to her face, seeing all the creases and points of articulation that made up these amazing tools. But that’s all they were, <em> tools </em>. </p><p>She twitched a finger on the left hand, seeing the finger twitch just a second later. There was about a .5 micro second pause between Nina’s thinking the command and the hands actually responding, the reality of not having the nervous system of a real hand for that instant combination of thought and movement. Nina had compensated for this problem over the years, learning how her hands worked with the type of understanding foreign to most people, evil or not. She considered herself very skilled in the use of her robotic hands. </p><p>Then again they were only tools, handy and useful but still cold and impersonal tools. Given to her for no particular reason besides that she needed them. She didn’t even remember having hands made of flesh, it had been this way since her earliest memories.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hands down, and turned her head to look at her latest robot. It was another tool but this one far more indulgent than her hands, a perfect robotic approximation of Coco Bandicoot. She called it Cocobot. </p><p>Nina was quite proud of it, of course she was proud of mostly everything she did, Nina Cortex was a proud woman after all. </p><p>Cocobot was one of her finest creations, made of steel, copper and gold. She was an almost perfect copy of the original Coco. Her measurements were precise, taken from the many studies and photos Nina had taken of the original bandicoot when she was unaware. Her fur was an almost perfect synthetic copy of bandicoot fur, plush and soft with leather just the right colour where appropriate. Nina had even gone through with the effort to leave as few seams and stitching visible to really give a sense that this was the real Coco Bandicoot. She had even managed to procure some clothes from Coco to put Cocobot in, an old set of dungarees and t-shirt that Coco had just hung up to dry. The only real giveaway that Cocobot was a robot were her eyes and her voice. </p><p>But those two things aside, Nina was proud of how she had made the robot. It, no she, was a testament to the fact that Nina Cortex was one of the most gifted evil geniuses of this generation. Able to produce such a marvel of robotics with nothing but her own two robotic hands. </p><p>Though if someone had asked why Nina had made such a marvel as Cocobot, put in so much time and dedication to craft a perfect replica of her arch-nemesis. She really couldn’t have told them, she had just sort of done it, on a whim. A winding down activity after graduating from evil public school, moving in with her uncle and thinking about what she should do now. A side project before evil university, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>The most obvious answer was that Nina liked Coco. And being evil and arch nemesis's this was the only way for her to explore these feelings. Which was partially right, but it didn't encompass all the feelings she had around building Cocobot, it was also the 3rd party embarrassment of making Cocobot get her shoes, cook her breakfast, hold her when things seemed lost. Though the way Nina could get Cocobot to call her “Honey”, “Dear” and “Beautiful” was also thrilling in power and satisfaction of something deep inside Nina. But, no it was more than that. The power to create life out of nothing, to create the object of her affections right in front of her, to have what she always wanted but knew she never would. These were the many reasons she had made Cocobot  </p><p>It turned her on, that power. And as she thought about it looking at Cocobot she felt her body start to light up, sexual desire springing forth from the depths of her evil soul. </p><p>Nina thought about all the research she had to do to build Cocobot, trailing Coco, watching her, studying her, and that one time she had watched as Coco took a bath. </p><p>Why she had done it outside, Nina wasn't sure but she was so grateful that she had. It had been exquisite, watching the woman of her affection wash and scrub through her binoculars, devouring the sight of Coco naked, looking unabashedly at Coco’s bare breasts and her little shown cunt. Finding out that she was blond both above and below, thinking about how soft that fur would feel under Nina’s tongue, how those pert nipples would taste in her mouth and how much she would give, steal, kill for the chance to taste that bandicoot pussy. She had ended up masturbating as she watched, rubbing herself to climax as Coco sat exposed and vulnerable in a bathtub. A wonderful ungiven birthday present.</p><p> </p><p>Nina was turned on again, she could feel the heat in her cheeks, a stiffness in her nipples and the slick wetness of her pussy staining her boxers. She continued to stare at Cocobot as she took a robotic hand under the duvet and reached down to the source of her wanting. She was cautious at first, having been masturbating for years now and knowing that her hands weren’t the best for a task that needed a soft touch, but slowly she started to play with herself. </p><p>Rubbing the cold metal of her pointer finger on the softness of her covered cunt, she sighed and still looked at her creation. Then a thought, a most delicious thought entered her mind. Nina smiled evilly, as was her nature, and stopped her masturbation. </p><p>She spoke to the robot from her bed, still looking at it. </p><p>“Cocobot, g-get up.”, She heard the faintest sounds of Cocobot booting up and watched as the eyes opened and shone a bright blue in her dark and shadowed room. </p><p>“YES, BEAUTIFUL?”, Cocobot asked as it stood up straight, all systems on and ready to serve its creator, the slightly off voice too loud for the early morning. </p><p>“Quite down and come over here.”, Nina commanded as she pulled aside the duvet covering her body, letting her body feel the cool of her room.  </p><p>“OF COURSE, MY LOVE.”, Cocobot said slightly quieter as it moved quickly to Nina’s side, watched all the way by the eyes full of wanting. “WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO? MAKE YOU BREAKFAST OR…?”</p><p>“I would l-like you to...”, Nina stammered as she rid herself of her sleeping t-shirt and boxers, positioning herself so that her legs dangled off the bed on either side of Cocobots legs“...pleasure me, s-sexually.”</p><p>“I WOULD LOVE TOO BEAUTIFUL!”, Cocobot responded enthusiastically as she got down on her knees in front of Nina’s spread legs.  </p><p> </p><p>It had been a joke of Nina’s to program Cocobot to perform sexual tasks, or at least that was Nina’s reasoning at the time, she had thought it funny and evil to program a copy her arch-nemesis to perform sex. Nina never thought she would ever actually use it, just the knowledge that Cocobot <em> could </em> have sex with her? That in all the other information about cooking, cleaning and how to be affectionate, there was also the knowledge of how to fuck. It was amusing and just a bit indulgent, maybe a little blatant about her real feelings for the real Coco, but mostly just amusing and evil and totally Nina. </p><p>This was all going through Nina’s head as she felt Cocobot place a kiss on her the hood of her clit, and felt the thrill of having Coco’s head between her thighs, pleasuring her. Nina felt and watched as Cocobot went to work licking, spreading, grinding and flicking her tongue on all the most sensitive parts of Nina’s cunt. Nina felt herself getting lost in the pleasure provided, having never felt something like this, closing her eyes and laying back as the robot continued to please her. </p><p>Nina’s mind started to wander as the mechanical tongue of her robot provided her with sensations she had only dreamed about, she thought about what it would be like if the real Coco was here giving her this pleasure. What it would be like to have her rival and crush between her legs kissing, licking and fucking her. Instead of a simulacrum of Coco. How much a real flesh tongue would compare to the self lubricating velvet one of her creation’s. And it already felt amazing.</p><p>Nina felt herself approaching climax, the glass spires of her orgasm building and building, waiting to be shattered. She grabbed Cocobot’s head with both hands and ground her vulva against the face of her secret crush, imagining that it was Coco’s sun kissed blonde hair grasped in her metal hands and not an expensive wig on a robot. That Coco could hear Nina’s gasps and small moans of pleasure, that it turned the bandicoot on, that soon Coco would be in Nina’s mouth, and that she would be pleasuring Coco to new heights of pleasure. That Nina would finally be able to kiss the bandicoot that occupied her mind and invaded her thoughts, who’s mere presence invigorated her, spurred her on to be more evil, and whose body couldn’t truly leave her head unless she built a robotic double. </p><p>And that final thought of wanting to kiss Coco, of having her affection expressed back to her, of kissing her most hated rival and most wanted crush was what plunged her off the edge of her orgasm. She pulled Cocobot’s face <em> hard </em> against her own engorged flesh and came <em> hard </em> against that cold fake face. </p><p> </p><p>Cocobot continued her mechanical pleasuring of Nina through her orgasm, till Nina commanded her to stop. </p><p>“T-that’s enough Cocobot, stop.”</p><p>The robot stopped her pleasuring of the woman laid out in front of her and stood up, Nina’s fluids still marking her perfect face as she asked, “IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I CAN DO BEAUTIFUL?”</p><p>“N-no Cocobot. Go clean your face and make me breakfast. I’ll have pancakes.”, Nina said, her breathing still a little shaky from her orgasm. </p><p>“OF COURSE BEAUTIFUL, ANYTHING FOR YOU”, Cocobot said before leaning down and kissing Nina on the lips, Nina’s fluids making her usually dry lips moist, before leaving the room to go to her designated clean up station to get rid of the evidence of sex that still marked her artificial face. </p><p>Nina sighed as Cocobot left the room, it was going to be a busy day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fin </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Felt like writing a little smut prequel of a fanfic I really liked.<br/>Plus Clocksmith makes some of the best and only Nina Cortex/Coco Bandicoot fics out there.<br/>Love to hear comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>